dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item properties (Origins)
Attributes }} |- | |''Legion of the Dead Heraldry, Key to the City, Vigilance, Illumination, Seeker's Chain, Helm of Honnleath, Spellfury |Adds the stated amount to each one of your attributes. |See Attributes. |- | |Boots of the Sentinel, Clamshell Plate Armor, Golem Shell Armor, Sentinel armor set, Dawn Ring |Adds the stated amount to all your Strength attribute. |See Strength on the attributes page. |- | |Heartwood Bow, Corruption, The Felon's Coat, Fingers of the Nimble, Nimble armor set, Stormchaser armor set |Adds the stated amount to all your Dexterity attribute. |See Dexterity on the attributes page. |- | |Diligence Armor Set, Ring of Discipline |Adds the stated amount to all your Willpower attribute. |See Willpower on the attributes page. |- | |Spellweaver, Toque of the Oblivious |Adds the stated amount to all your Magic attribute. |See Magic on the attributes page. |- | |Heartwood Bow, Cap of the Nimble, Quicksilver (helmet), The Slippery Ferret's Gloves, Dusk Ring |Adds the stated amount to all your Cunning attribute. |See Cunning on the attributes page. |- | |Hirol's Defense armor set, Venture, Blood-Gorged Amulet, Scout's Medal, Discipline Mastery Ring Set |Adds the stated amount to all your Constitution attribute. |See Constitution on the attributes page. |} Combat Sub-Attributes }} |- | |Reaper's Vestments |Increases your armor by the stated amount. |See Armor. |- | |Chasind Great Maul, Misery, Spear-Thrower, Starfang (greatsword), Starfang (longsword), Thorn of the Dead Gods, Tooth of the Mountain-Father, Gloves of Guile |Increases your armor penetration by the stated amount. |See combat mechanics. |- | |Asala, Dragonbrand, Dragonspite, Far Song, Longshot, Misery, Ser Alvard's Sword |Increases your attack by the stated amount. |The probability of a melee hit is (54 + (Attack - Defense)) / 100. For ranged attacks, the Missile Deflection value is used for defense instead. |- | |Blackblade Tunic, Fadewalker, Heartwood Shield, Landsmeet Shield, The Libertarian's Cowl, Magus War Boots, Partha, Stormchaser armor set, Venture, Winter Boots |Increases your defense by the stated amount. |The probability of a melee hit is (54 + (Attack - Defense)) / 100. |- | |Cailan's Shield, Evon the Great's Mail, Fleet Feet, Havard's Aegis, Heartwood Shield, Partha, Wolf Treads, Magister's Shield |Increases your Missile Deflection stat by the stated amount. |The probability of a ranged hit is (54 + (Attack - Missile Defense)) / 100. All 4 properties are functionally identical, despite having differing names. |- | |Cailan's Armor Set, Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor Set, Endurance Rune, Rough-Hewn Pendant, Spirit Band |Decreases fatigue by the stated amount. |This can give you negative fatigue making so your talents/spells actually cost less to activate. See Fatigue. |- | |Spellfury, Ring of Mastery |Increases your spellpower by the stated amount. |See Spellpower. |- | |Chasind Great Maul, Nug Crusher, Staff of the Lost |Increases your stamina by the stated amount. |Stamina bonuses also increase a mage's mana. |} Regeneration }} |- | |Avvar dagger set, Cailan's Arms, Partha - Kallak set, Stormchaser Gauntlets, Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale armor set, Andruil's Blessing | |Items that say they regenerate stamina, can regenerate mana. If an item has both stamina and mana regeneration, the two effects stack. See Regeneration. |- | |Heart of the Forest, Staff of the Magister Lord, Andruil's Blessing | |Items that say they regenerate mana, can regenerate stamina. If an item has both stamina and mana regeneration, the two effects stack. See Regeneration. |- | |Cailan's armor set, Lifegiver, Subtle Severity ring set | |See Regeneration. |- | |The Spellward, Lifegiver | |See Regeneration. |} Damage }} |- | |Chasind Great Maul, The Edge, Demonslayer, Longshot |Adds bonus damage, which applies to both weapons or a shield and is not multiplied by a critical hit/backstab. |Contributes to CharacterDmgBonus with a cap of . |- | |Elemental Rune | |Modified by respective and target's elemental resistances. |- | |Small Clear Fire Crystal, Small Flawless Fire Crystal, Small Brilliant Fire Crystal | | |- | |Keening Blade, Voice of Velvet, The Winter Blade, Ice Arrow, Ice Bolt | |Modified by and target's cold resistance. |- | |Aodh, Avvar dagger set, The Mother's Chosen, Fire Arrow, Fire Bolt | |Modified by and target's fire resistance. |- | |Spellweaver, Kallak | |Modified by and target's electricity resistance. |- | |The Veshialle, Daisycutter, Arrow of Filth | |Modified by and target's nature resistance. |- | |Yusaris, Dragonbrand, Duncan's Dagger, Dragonspite | | |- | |Axe of the Grey, High Constable's Mace, Maric's Blade, Dwarven Defender, Darkspawn Ravager | | |- | |Topsider's Honor, Demonslayer | | |- | |Beastmaster, The Green Blade | | |- | |Imperium Crossbow (PC version) | | |- | |Sureshot Bolt |It deals an extra 10-20 damage versus Darkspawn. | |- | |Staff of the Magister Lord, Call of the Inferno, Cinderfel Gauntlets, Oven Mitts, Ring of Faith, Ash | |Capped at in ''Origins and in Awakening. |- | |Winter's Breath, Lamppost in Winter, Ashen Gloves, Oven Mitts, Frostshear, Icicle | |Capped at in Origins and in Awakening. |- | |Heaven's Wrath, Storm Talons, Shock Treatment, Dalish Battery, Silver Cog | |Capped at in Origins and in Awakening. |- | |Sylvan's Mercy, Silk Weave Gloves, Spirit of the Woods, Ring of Selection, Earthbound | |Capped at in Origins and in Awakening. |- | |Staff Of The Magister Lords, Staff of the Lost, Black Hand Gauntlets, Spirit of the Woods, Dreamsever, Soulbound | |Capped at in Origins and in Awakening. |- | |Small Fire Crystals | | |- | |Small Ice Crystals | | |- | |Small Lightning Crystals | | |- | |Small Nature Crystals | | |- | |Small Spirit Crystals | | |} Resistance }} |- | |The Summer Sword, Cailan's armor set, Clamshell Plate Armor, The Felon's Coat, Golem Shell Armor, Heartwood Shield, Landsmeet Shield, Rock-Knocker, Sentinel armor set, Trickster's armor set, Deadhead Charge, Faulty Amulet | |See Resistances. |- | |Dead Metal Bucket, Reinforced Magus Cowl (Origins), Faulty Amulet | |See Resistances. |- | |Cap of the Nimble, Knight Commander's Plate, Soulbound, The Spellward | |See Resistances. |- | |Andruil's Blessing, Heart of Witherfang, Ring of Ages, Sash of Power, Varathorn's Amulet | |See Resistances. |- | |Aodh, Ser Alvard's Sword, Yusaris, Breastplate of Hirol's Defense, Firestompers, Golem Shell Armor, Oven Mitts, Reaper's Vestments, Ring of Ages, Sash of Power, Smith's Heart | |See Resistances. |- | |Winter's Breath, Wintersbreath, Oven Mitts, Winter Boots, Icicle, Ring of Ages, Sash of Power, Shiver | |See Resistances. |- | |Landsmeet Shield, Stormchaser Gauntlets, Stormchaser armor set, Trickster's Boots, Caridin's Cage, Ring of Ages, Sash of Power, Sleeper | |See Resistances. |- | |Topsider's Honor, Ancient Elven Helm, Corruption, Spirit of the Woods, Ring of Ages, Soulbound | |See Resistances. |} Dodging }} |- | |Voice of Velvet, Cailan's Greaves, First Enchanter's Cowl (Origins), Evon the Great's Mail, Fleet Feet, Reaper's Vestments, The Spellward | |No restriction to class or character. Acts as an additional dodge chance on top of defense, e.g. 25% chance to dodge attacks will cause 25% of attacks to miss, and the remainder are then checked vs defense. May not work against all abilities (such as Ogre grabs). |- |} Critical and Backstab }} |- | |Fang, The Rose's Thorn, Talon of the Skies, The Veshialle, Voice of Velvet, Pushback Strikers, The Slippery Ferret's Gloves | |Also, modified by specialization, talents, and spells. |- | |Whitewood Bow, Misery, Longshot, The Long Sight, Fingers of the Nimble, The Slippery Ferret's Gloves | |Also, modified by talents and spells. |- | |Dumat's Spine, The Rose's Thorn, Valos Atredum, Voice of Velvet, Cailan's Gauntlets, Deep Roads Girdle, Fingers of the Nimble, Red Jenny Seekers, Warden Commander Armor | |Also, modified by talents and spells with a cap of . |- | |Orlesian Purse-Cutter |Grants rogue characters the talent Coup De Grace while the item is equipped. If the character already owns this talent, it does nothing. | |} Tome Properties }} |- | |Tome of the Mortal Vessel, Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes | | |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Skill and Sundry, Formari Tome | | |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Physical Technique | | |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Arcane Technique | | |- | , (console version only) |Tome of Ethereal Suggestion | | |} Gold and XP }} |- | |Archivist's Sash |Increases the XP gained from each codex entry by fifty percent. |See Experience. |- | |Decoder Ring |Increases the XP gained from each codex entry by an unknown amount. |See Experience. |- | |Memory Band |Increases the XP gained from each task by one percent. |Because the game will always round fractions down, you will not have any benefits from wearing the Memory Band, if you gain less than 100 experience points. See Experience. |- | |Guildmaster's Belt, Pearl of the Anointed, Dwarven Merchant's Belt | |It does not have to be equipped to be effective but it does have to be in your inventory. |} Enemy Debuff }} |- | |Paralyze runes, Corrupted Magister's Staff |5% chance with each hit to paralyze target for 4-10 seconds |Duration is adjusted by rune rank and target rank |- | |The Summer Sword, Knockback Bolt |10% chance with each hit to knock target back | |- | |Slow runes |10% chance with each hit to reduce target's movement speed by 50% for 10 seconds |Shares the same source ability ID as Deepstalkers' Slowing Spit. Will not be applied if target is already under effect of Slowing Spit. Both duration and potency are unaffected by rune rank or target rank |- | |Nug Crusher, Skull Crusher, Valos Atredum, Elf-Flight Arrow |5% chance with each hit to stun target for 2 seconds |Duration is adjusted by target rank |} Other }} |- | |Heartwood Shield, Landsmeet Shield | | |- | |Dragonspite, Far Song, Heartwood Bow, Longshot, Misery, Spellfury, Armsman's Tensioner, Fingers of the Nimble, Repeater Gloves |Decreases aim speed by a set number of seconds. |The number of seconds varies between weapons. |- | |Cadash Stompers |Adds 5 additional points of threat per hit for the user. |See Threat. This property is only implemented for the Cadash Stompers, for all other items it does not work. |- | |Momentum Rune | | |- | |Diligence Rune, Griffon's Ensemble |Makes you fully immune to being flanked. |See Flanking and Backstabbing. |- | |Blood Ring, Robes of Avernus, Blood Promise, Sash of Forbidden Secrets |25% lower health cost to activate a spell when using blood magic. |This is not stackable. |- | |Blightblood |Similar to Venom poison coating, but lasts indefinitely. |Blightblood will permanently lose its venom effect if any poison is applied to it (only fix is to revert to a previous save.) |- | |Andraste's Arrows, Dead Thaig Shanker |Interrupts spellcasting during conjuring phase if the spell has non-zero speed |Does not work on elite bosses |- | |Pelerine Slip-Knife | | |- | |Ser Alvard's Sword | | |} Aesthetic/Unimplemented }} |- | |Axameter, Ornamental Sword |Unimplemented | |- | |Ageless |Unimplemented | |- | |Ageless |Not implemented and thus unworking. |See Threat. |- | |Ugly Boots, Bard's Dancing Shoes |Not implemented and thus unworking. |See Threat. |- | |Daisycutter | |Gives the weapon the same visual effect as Telekinetic Weapons, but apparently no gameplay bonuses. |- | |Butterfly Sword, Uncrushable Pigeon, Ugly Boots | | |- | |Butterfly Sword |Cosmetic Effect |Gives the weapon a rainbow glow effect. |- | |Butterfly Sword |Cosmetic Effect |Surrounds the weapon with a particle effect looking like butterflies. |- | |Chastity Belt |Forces you to use the Key to Zevran's Chastity Belt to remove it from him. | |- | |Winter's Breath, Wintersbreath |Cosmetic Effect |Gives the weapon the same special effect as applied by Frost Weapons and Frost runes. |- | |King Maric's Shield | | |- | |Effort, Lifegiver, Panacea |None |This ability is bugged and thus does nothing. See +X Healing Received Bug. |- | |Ageless, Asturian's Might, Maric's Blade |Penalty to attack and defense of darkspawn in vicinity . |This ability is bugged. A fix is available via a mod. |} Category:Guides * *